Vetala Incubus (High Demon)
'''Vetala Incubus (High Demon) '''is the current ruler of the Incubus Demon Empire and the only ruler of any kingdom who has been in reign since the start. Having no said parents, he is believed to have risen from ashes and flames. Appearance Vetala Incubus has blonde hair, traditional pink demon eyes, and a handsome face. His personality is cold and sharp since the death of his only friend. His first and last name are both the names of fabled demons. Background Vetala was rumored to be born when a small town set on fire: the fire started small but soon raged killing thousands of people, and he rose from the flames and ashes, making him the first demon. He lived in a small village called Workal until the villagers discovered that he did not age, and believing he was in line with the devil they told him to either spray them with his blood or leave. Since demon blood is black-red unless in human form, he did not reveal his true self and instead left. He was about to starve to death when he met someone just like him. He called her Black Rose because of the black rose she presented him when they met, but he never knew her true name. As best friends, Black Rose helped Vetala grow his own empire as more and more of their kind showed up. Finally, Black Rose was captured by the villagers of Workal who had kicked out Vetala and executed her. Vetala was shocked at losing his best friend and decided from that moment on to conceal his own name, instead calling himself the High Demon, in both protectant and memory of his only friend. It's one of the very reasons he is alive today. Eventually demons and vampires grew enemies and the two kingdoms of Incubus and Immortas were horde with one another. When Queen Nymphandora learned of his true name and threatened to blackmail his kingdom with it, and also claimed to have more power than him despite the age difference, he set out to kill her and Princess Astrea and to destroy the Old Immortas Kingdom. Another reason he planned to kill her was because before the Queen and King Lynam were wed, he had a romantic interest in her. After they wed and had a child, he felt betrayed. His assassination of the Queen was successful, but the Princess managed to escape with the help of Skylynn Turgiss, a fellow demon. Alliance with Immortas After a war was fought and the High Demon revealed both his true form and his name, he fell. Princess Astrea ran to him was about to kill him, when she realized that he, too, had a kingdom to care for like she did and was only trying to protect it. She decided to let him live. The two kingdoms eventually formed an alliance. Power & Weaknesses His enjoys the everlasting life of a demon, unless murdered or commits suicide. As with all demons his blood is black-red, and is resistant to fire. He has the power to erase and modify memories, something demons and vampires share, and can also leave permanent scars on others. He also knows how to make Demon Poison, which can kill almost anything it touches. Notes *He keeps the black rose that Black Rose gave him in his throne room. It stands in a glass case that even the strongest magic cannot scratch, and protects the castle somewhat. *His mask was created to help hide his true face to the untrustworthy. *Despite trying to kill her, he has a small crush on Princess Astrea (probably because she resembles/acts like her mother, who he had a romantic interest in). *He has tried numerous times to awaken Astrea's uncle but failed because the spell his brother put on him was tremendously strong. *The only people who ever knew his real name was Black Rose and Queen Nymphandora. Category:Demon